


Sick-ssu

by kazu_hrsk



Category: SideM - Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Angst, Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, poor baby, watch Shiki become emotional af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazu_hrsk/pseuds/kazu_hrsk
Summary: After a long, rainy karaoke night with lots of singing and a forgotten umbrella, Shiki gets sick. Haruna visits him and takes care of the poor hoarse vocalist.





	Sick-ssu

**Author's Note:**

> More HaruShiki because they're my oxygen... It was super fun to write this, especially Shiki's character! Hope you enjoy <3

Haruna knew this was going to happen.   
He, Hayato, Jun and Natsuki had noticed that Shiki wasn't feeling very well when they witnessed him being quite dizzy during practice last weekend. He was also unusually quiet when they were all eating together.   
While the rest of HighxJoker was excitedly talking about their weekend, Shiki absently poked his food with his chopsticks and ate very slowly. He didn't even feel like pouring half a bottle of hot sauce on his meal, like he normally did. 

By the end of the day, they finally concluded that he was indeed ill. Jun's reaction to that realization was a sigh, a shake of the head and "I had told you to take care of your throat, Shiki-kun."   
They had all been at karaoke on a rainy day recently and of course Shiki sang his heart out like he always did. And of course he forgot his umbrella at home too.   
He apologized to Jun and promised to not sing too much until their next practice. He did keep the promise, but sadly it was too late. Now he was just a sparkly blob of snot with a sore throat and a fever. 

Haruna walked in Shiki's bedroom and closed the door carefully. His boyfriend was peacefully sleeping, cuddling a Kumacchi plush tightly.   
He looked...horrible. Eyes puffy and red, cheeks burning, the skin around his nose and lips dry.   
Haruna sighed at that sight and put his bag next to the trash bin that was filled with crumpled up used tissues and colourful candy wrappers. He let himself fall on Shiki's pink Kumacchi beanbag and leaned back, looking at the ceiling.

He remembered the very first time he ever visited him. Shiki had invited all HighxJoker members to discuss new ideas for their performances together.   
On their way there, the boys had made bets on how pink and bright Shiki's bedroom would actually be. Pink walls, fluffy carpet, lots and lots and lots of Kumacchi patterns everywhere, a massive wardrobe with his gaudy clothes...   
They were not wrong about the Kumacchi merch that he had on his shelves, bed, desk and on the floor, but despite that, his room still looked quite...normal.   
The walls were white and simple, on the wooden floor there was just a small Kumacchi rug in front of the bed and his wardrobe was not as huge as they had expected. Perhaps his parents didn't allow him to get too flashy decoration? 

Haruna closed his eyes. The only things he could hear were the rustling trees outside and Shiki's uneven heavy breathing.   
There weren’t too many people outside, since the weather had got very cold in the last few days. A lot of students and teachers have been absent from school as well because of sickness. The other idols at 315pro seemed to be healthy though, luckily. Now it was just Shiki who had to get better as soon as possible so that they could continue practicing together. 

“E...eh…?” As soon as Haruna heard a hoarse, confused voice, he opened his eyes and turned his head to his boyfriend, who rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t actually dreaming.   
The drummer winked at him and waved.  
“Hi, Shiki. How are you feeling?”  
Shiki suddenly sat up and gasped.  
“Harunacchi!!!” 

The happy, excited call immediately turned into a mild coughing fit. Haruna rushed to him and handed him the glass of water that was already on the nightstand.   
“Hey, calm down there.” he smiled and gently patted his back. He was glad that Shiki was so happy to see him, but that cough didn’t sound good at all.  
“Uuuuu...” the singer started when the coughing finally stopped. “I’m sick-ssu...”  
The older boy chuckled and took a seat on the edge of the bed.  
“Whaaaat, really? I didn’t even notice.” he replied jokingly and caressed his hot cheek.

Shiki closed his eyes and rubbed his face against Haruna’s cold hand. Cooling down his cheek a little felt really nice. He grabbed his boyfriend’s other hand and made it touch his other cheek, letting out a little satisfied sigh.  
Haruna smiled and squeezed Shiki’s face slightly. He really wanted to kiss him, but considering that Shiki was sick, maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. It will be a hard time to resist until he feels better.   
He stared at the younger boy’s glassy eyes after he opened them again. It was pretty sad to see him like this.

“Don’t worry, I’m here to take care of you.” Haruna assured him. “I don’t have work today, so I can stay here all day if you want to.”   
It was a rare occasion of him to take a day off from his part time jobs because he was trying to work as much as possible to earn as much money as possible for him and his mother, but this time he just had to ask for a free day. He couldn’t leave his boyfriend by himself at this state.

“Of course-ssu!” Shiki responded with an energetic nod. Because of that quick movement, he had a throbbing pain go through his head, making him hold it with both his hands and close his eyes tightly. “Ugh...”  
Haruna let out a little sigh and placed his hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him down to lie.   
“I know this is gonna be incredibly difficult for you, but please try not to be hyper until you get better, okay?” he suggested with a soft smile and brushed his fingers through his boyfriend’s messy hair. He also gave him a little kiss on the top of his head. Kisses always helped ease pain, right?

“Okay...how is kaa-chan, by the way?” the younger boy asked and pulled his Kumacchi plushie into a hug again.  
“She seems fine! I think she was watching TV before letting me in.”   
“I meant your kaa-chan, Harunacchi.” Shiki giggled and cuddled the plushie even more tightly. He has been spending so much time with Haruna and his mother lately that he slowly considered himself as part of the Wakazato family too. Haruna’s mother was alright with Shiki calling her ‘kaa-chan’, in fact, she was very happy about it.  
“Oh, hehe. She’s fine too- speaking of her! She made you a little gift.” 

He reached for his backpack and took out a lunchbox with a colourful fruit salad in it. Strawberries, grapes, bananas, oranges, blueberries, apples, kiwis… the perfect vitamin rainbow to strengthen his immune system!  
“Uuuuu thank you-ssu!” Shiki grabbed the lunchbox with a bright smile and quickly shoved a piece of each fruit in his mouth. “Sho mega yummy-sshu!” he tried saying while chewing everything.  
“Of course I didn’t come with empty hands either.” Haruna also took out a paper bag of donuts and placed it on Shiki’s lap, next to the lunchbox. 

Swallowing the fruit, Shiki looked at he lunchbox and donut bag by turns, wondering what he should eat next. Then he placed the lunchbox onto the nightstand and contentedly bit into a large chocolate donut.  
Haruna laughed a little and petted his head.  
“I knew you were gonna do that.”

While Shiki was eating, Haruna was telling him about how things at the light music club and 315pro were going. The practice was continuing, however, it was pretty quiet without the hyper vocalist. Haruna had even noticed Jun glancing at Shiki’s empty seat every now and then. Natsuki regularly sent him pictures of his cat to cheer him up and Hayato played online games with him almost all night, despite having school the next day.   
At 315pro, Pierre had prepared a cute “Get well soon” card with the help of Kaoru and asked every idol to sign it. The producer, Ken and the president contributed to this as well. They always did this whenever somebody was ill.

\- - -

It didn't take long until Shiki had the next coughing fit. He turned his head away from Haruna and coughed heavily into his pillow. The drummer frowned watching him. He really wished he could give his boyfriend a big hug.   
"Uuuuu...I hate this..." Shiki rubbed his eyes after the coughing calmed down.   
"It's okay... You will get better as soon as possible and then we will go out to grab some milkshakes together, okay?" Haruna tried to console him. "Have you taken any medicine today, by the way?"   
The singer just shook his head. He didn't feel like talking anymore at all.   
"Got it. I will ask your mother for some. Wait here, okay?"   
Shiki nodded and stared down at his lap as his boyfriend left the room. 

He really appreciated Haruna taking his precious time to take care of him. He even took a day off from work for him... Harunacchi was the best.   
No, not only the best, he was the hyper mega ageage tension max best! Shiki had to pay him back somehow someday.   
...Wait. What if Harunacchi gets sick too? That would be SO not mega cool! He wouldn't be able to go to work, school or 315pro at all. What if he will get mad at Shiki because of that? What if he will want to break up with him because of that??? 

Shiki teared up at that horrible thought. He had to avoid that at all costs. He remembered he had some Kumacchi face masks somewhere. He didn't even know if they were meant just for fashion or if they had actual medical purposes, but either way they could block his germs, right?  
He got up and wobbled around his room to look for them. It was hard to see through the tears, and the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses didn't help either.   
He wiped his eyes dry multiple times and looked through his drawers. 

When he finally found the pink box, he let out a deep sigh of relief. He took a white mask with the famous pink bear logo on the lower left corner, put it on his face and lied back down on his bed. Now all he had to do was wait...and wait...and wait.   
But Harunacchi didn't come back. How much time has passed since he left?   
Shiki's heart started racing. Did he leave the house? Did he not want to spend time with Shiki anymore? The tears slowly came back. Shiki just couldn't hold them in. He found it more and more difficult to breathe.  
"Ha...Harunacchiiiii..." he mumbled and burst into a sob. Why didn't he think of wearing a mask sooner? He buried his face into the plushie and let it all out. 

Then he heard the door open. He slowly lifted his head.   
"Sorry I took so long, your mother and I took quite a while to find-" Haruna paused, shocked to see his boyfriend crying like that. "Whoa, what's wrong? Are you in pain???"   
He rushed towards him and placed his hands on Shiki's forehead and cheeks. "You're still burning up... let me get a wet towel."   
Haruna was about to leave the room again, but Shiki quickly grabbed his arm.   
"N-No...stay here..." Shiki said in between sniffs. "Don't leave..." 

The drummer stared at him with a worried expression. Why did Shiki get so sad all of a sudden? He nodded and kneeled down next to the bed, wiping Shiki's eyes with a napkin. Then he held his hands and caressed them with his thumbs while waiting for him to calm down.   
"I'm sorry..." Shiki said after a little while. “I was just so scared that you wouldn’t come back. I...” he just sighed. He didn’t want to continue, he felt too embarrassed. And his throat was burning like hell.

Haruna smiled and slightly squeezed Shiki’s hands in his own ones. Of course he was still very concerned, but he had to show Shiki that everything will be fine. He wanted him to smile again too. The fact that he wasn’t saying “-ssu” at the end of his sentences anymore was pretty worrying as well.   
“It’s fine. It’s just your cold playing tricks on your mind. You know I would never leave you, right?” he asked calmly.  
Shiki nodded. He felt incredibly stupid for even thinking that Haruna would abandon him. He bit his lower lip under the mask. 

“I love you.” Haruna continued. “And because of that, I want to help you feel better as fast as possible.” he kissed his mask right where Shiki’s lips were. “That mask is really cute, by the way. I didn’t even know you owned something like that.” he added with a chuckle.  
Shiki’s face became even redder than it was before. He looked like he was about to faint. Letting out a squeaky sound, tears started flowing out of his eyes again. But this time, they were happy tears.   
“Harunacchiiiiiiiiiii...I love you tooooo-ssuuuuu...” he removed his mask and blew his nose into a napkin as loudly as he could. 

The drummer was trying to hold in laughter. The moment would have been so much more touching if it were not for the nose blowing. Haruna loved his derpy boyfriend so much…  
“Well then, it’s time for your medicine.” Ignoring Shiki’s disgusted facial expression, he poured some cough syrup into a large spoon. “Say aaaah.”  
The black-haired boy pouted like a child and turned his head away.  
“No...it tastes like poop-ssu.”  
“...I’m really afraid to ask why you know what poop tastes like.”  
“Harunacchi!!!” 

After Haruna finally managed to put the medicine spoon in Shiki’s mouth, he also convinced the vocalist to let him fetch a wet towel for his burning forehead.   
When he came back, he saw his boyfriend stuffing his mouth with both donuts and fruit from the salad to get rid of the bitter aftertaste of the medicine.   
Caught in the act, Shiki glanced at Haruna with a silly smile. The redhead shook his head and giggled. That was the Shiki he wanted to see, even if Haruna left the room for a little while. But of course he didn’t blame him, he admitted he always became very emotional whenever he was sick too. 

Haruna placed the pink towel on Shiki’s forehead. The younger boy yawned and stretched his arms and legs.   
“This feels so mega good-ssu...” he said quietly, almost whispering, and closed his eyes.   
His throat was already feeling much better, and Shiki was ready to bet his entire Kumacchi collection that it was because of Haruna’s presence, and not because of the medicine.   
“Yep, and it makes you look like a fabulous ninja too.” Haruna grinned and lovingly petted his cheek as he was falling asleep. “Sweet dreams.” he whispered and kissed his head.   
Now he definitely knew Shiki will be better in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Shiki becoming MEGA emotional when he's sick, so I hope he's not ooc or anything! Thanks a lot for reading <3


End file.
